


Eierpunsch

by cricri



Category: Tatort
Genre: Almost Kiss, Christmas Eve, Eggnog, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Slash, Secret Relationship, Tatort Berlin, Till Ritters POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weihnachten bei Starks. Kann als Pre-Slash oder est. rel. gelesen werden ;)<br/> <br/><i> "Das ist weihnachtlich", hatte Felix nur erklärt und ihm einen strengen Blick zugeworfen. Also hatte er Eierpunsch getrunken. Und dann hatte Felix Sebastian ins Bett gebracht und sie hatten weitergetrunken. Und alles war völlig O.K. gewesen, bis Felix das heulende Elend überfallen hatte.</i></p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/57181.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Eierpunsch

**Author's Note:**

> Das vierte Türchen im [Tatort-Adventskalender 2012](http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/53314.html)

*~*~*

Eigentlich war es ein netter Abend gewesen.

Sebastian hatte einen ganzen Berg von Geschenken ausgepackt, so daß sich um den Weihnachtsbaum ein fröhliches Chaos aus buntem Geschenkpapier verteilte. Er hatte dem Knirps was von Lego mitgebracht; ein Tip von Felix. Sebastian hatte ihm im Gegenzug einen Gutschein geschenkt - einmal Gassigehen mit Ritter, und sich darüber halbtotgelacht. Undankbares Gör. Zum Glück hatte er als nächstes Felix Geschenk ausgepackt - einen Cybertron Hero aus der Titanium-Serie - woher auch immer Felix wußte, daß er den schon seit einem halben Jahr haben wollte. Ihm selbst war für Felix nicht wirklich was eingefallen, weshalb sein Partner jetzt stolzer Besitzer eines Gutscheins für sein Lieblingsrestaurant war. Das übertrieben begeisterte "Oh, ein Gutschein" hatte er geflissentlich überhört. Immerhin hätte es auch eine Krawatte werden können. Oder ein Paar Socken. Stattdessen hatte er Sebastian dabei geholfen, sein Legomodell zusammenzubauen, während Felix sich ums Essen gekümmert hatte.

Käsefondue - das erinnerte ihn an seine eigene Kindheit. Felix hatte zwar rumgezickt, weil Sebastian und er ein Gefecht mit Fonduegabeln ausgefochten hatten, aber ansonsten war alles gut gelaufen. Und nach dem Essen Kakao für Sebastian und Eierpunsch für die Erwachsenen.

"Eierpunsch. Also echt ... hast du nicht vielleicht ein Bier da?"

"Das ist weihnachtlich", hatte Felix nur erklärt und ihm einen strengen Blick zugeworfen. Also hatte er Eierpunsch getrunken. Und dann hatte Felix Sebastian ins Bett gebracht und sie hatten weitergetrunken. Und alles war völlig O.K. gewesen, bis Felix das heulende Elend überfallen hatte. Statt sich also gemütlich im Kerzenlicht die Birne zuzukippen, hatte er sich anhören müssen, daß Sebastian ohne Mutter aufwachsen mußte. Und daß das kein richtiges Weihnachten sei, ohne Familie. Und überhaupt. Und dann war Felix umgekippt.

*~*~*

Till fand eigentlich gar nicht, daß das kein richtiges Weihnachtsfest gewesen war. Im Gegenteil, mit Felix und Sebastian ... das war doch Familie. Bis eben war alles völlig in Ordnung gewesen, aber jetzt hatte ihn Felix mit seinem Rumgejammere runtergezogen. Und hieß das jetzt etwa, daß er aufräumen mußte, wenn Felix außer Gefecht gesetzt war? Er ließ den Blick durchs Wohnzimmer schweifen und raffte sich schließlich dazu auf, die Teller in die Spülmaschine zu räumen und Wasser in den Fonduetopf laufen zu lassen. Das Geschenkpapier gab dem Raum doch ein recht weihnachtliches Ambiente. Außerdem konnte das morgen Sebastian wegräumen, dann lernte er gleich was fürs Leben. Seufzend zerrte er Felix vom Sofa hoch und trug ihn Richtung Schlafzimmer. Mann ... dafür, daß Felix so klein war, war er aber ganz schön schwer. Zum Glück fiel ihm nach wenigen Schritten auf, daß er gerade einen großen Fehler machte. Wieso sollte er sich eigentlich aufs Sofa quetschen und Felix das Bett überlassen? Umgekehrt paßte das doch viel besser! Und in der Lage, ihm das Bett streitig zu machen, war Felix gerade nicht.

*~*~*

Als er am nächsten Morgen wach wurde, spielte Sebastian im Schlafanzug im Wohnzimmer, und Felix pennte immer noch auf dem Sofa. Er sah nach dem Zwerg, überprüfte, ob der große Zwerg auch wirklich noch atmete, und ging weiter zur Küche. Erstmal Kaffee. Verdammter Eierpunsch.

*~*~*

"Hallo ..."

"Wass'n los", brummte Felix und versuchte, seine Hand beiseitezuschieben.

"Wachwerden! Weihnachtsmorgen! Ho Ho Ho!"

"Till! Laß den Scheiß!" Felix saß endlich aufrecht und funkelte ihn böse an.

"Hier." Er hielt dem anderen die Tasse entgegen. "Stark, klein und süß."

"Was?"

"Der Kaffee."

Felix sah ihn an, als wollte er Idiot sagen, aber dann sagte er doch nur "Danke" und nahm den Kaffee.

"Ich hab' wohl zu viel von dem Eierpunsch getrunken."

"Kommt hin."

"Hast du vielleicht ..."

"Hier." Er schob das Glas mit Wasser und die Schachtel Aspirin in Felix Blickfeld.

"Wo ist denn Sebastian?"

"Den hab ich mit Ritter vor die Tür geschickt. Irgendjemand muß das Vieh ja ausführen, und ich geh' bei dem Wetter nicht raus."

Felix nickte nur und griff wieder nach seinem Kaffee. Till nahm seine eigene Tasse, und eine Weile saßen sie nur schweigend nebeneinander und tranken.

"Till?"

"Hm?"

"Kann es sein, daß ich gestern Abend noch ziemlich viel Unsinn geredet habe?"

"Du redest viel Unsinn, wenn der Tag lang ist."

Felix schnaubte.

"Du hattest einen Eierpunsch zu viel." Er hatte jetzt wirklich keine Lust, mit Felix darüber zu reden. Natürlich waren sie nicht wirklich Familie, aber irgendwie ...

"Ich werd' zu den Feiertagen immer leicht sentimental." Felix räusperte sich. "Es war schön, daß du ... da warst."

"Mhm."

"Klein und süß also", fragte Felix mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns in der Stimme.

"Ich glaube, Zwerg Nummer zwei ist wieder im Anmarsch." Das war er nicht, aber er wollte das ganze Thema jetzt nicht noch vertiefen. Und Felix achtete immer peinlich genau darauf, daß Sebastian nichts mitbekam, was er nicht mitbekommen sollte.

"Das ist er nicht", sagte Felix und griff nach seiner Hand. "Tut mir wirklich leid. Das war nur der Eierpunsch, der aus mir gesprochen hat. Und um das gleich klarzustellen - in vino veritas gilt nicht für Eierpunsch."

Jetzt mußte er sich doch ein Lächeln verkneifen.

"Till?"

Er sah zur Seite, und als Felix "Alles wieder in Ordnung" fragte, nickte er und beugte sich vor, zu Felix, der die Augen schloß und ... wieder öffnete, als er Sebastian an der Wohnungstür hörte.

"Magst du zu einem Weihnachtsfrühstück bleiben?" fragte Felix und lächelte ihn entschuldigend an.

Scheiß Timing. Till seufzte. "Mit Pfannkuchen?"

"Weil Weihnachten ist", erklärte Felix feierlich.

Wenigstens etwas. Und zu Silvester würde er Felix beibringen, daß der Zwerg mittlerweile nun wirklich alt genug war.

*~*~* Fin *~*~*

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: An und für sich sollte das nur Freundschaft werden, als ich angefangen habe, und dann wurde gleich so eine Art Pre-Slash (oder est. rel.) draus. Vermutlich, weil ich unbedingt Tills Kaffeespruch unterbringen wollte ... ;) Den wiederum habe ich im Kopf, seit Felix seinen Kaffe in der letzten Berliner Wiederholung, die ich gesehen haben mit "Schwarz. Und mit Zucker." bestellt hat. Sorry ... bei mir braucht's nicht viel :)  
> Und was die Geschenke angeht - danke für die vielen Tips, auch wenn ich trotzdem was recht beliebiges und albernes genommen habe. Das drumherum stand schon, und irgendwie paßte da von Felix kein allzugroßes / teures Geschenk rein, das hätte den Rahmen gesprengt. Der Cybertron Hero ist anscheinend so ein edleres Sammlerstück aus der Transformer Familie, und danach hatte ich eigentlich für Sebastian gegoogelt. Aber dann gefiel es mir als Geschenk für Till, obwohl der natürlich viel zu alt und kinderlos ist, um noch (wieder) mit sowas zu spielen. Aber die Muse, nach geeignetem Spielzeug aus seiner Kindheit zu suchen, fehlte mir dann doch ;)


End file.
